


Destiel (Dean x Castiel) AU

by thefamilyassbutt



Category: Cockles - Fandom, Dean Winchester/Castiel - Fandom, Dean X Cas - Fandom, Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: AU, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-18 01:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2330198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefamilyassbutt/pseuds/thefamilyassbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Dean and Castiel are High School students, they meet. Yay. Don't really know what I'm going to do with the story but I'm looking forward to seeing what I make of it cx</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> They meet c:

“There he is.” Castiel thinks, practically drooling at the sight.

The “bad-boy” of the school, Dean Winchester. Cigarette in his mouth, hair spiked up at the ends, leather jacket half covering his Led Zeppelin shirt, hanging out with Ash and Jo, as per usual.

Cas can’t help but stare as he puts his spare Math and English books into his small, confined locker. 

Dean glances over and Castiel quickly spins his head back round to look at his books. “Oh shit. Is he coming over here?”

“What’s up, dork face?” Dean smirks, leaning his arm against the locker aside Castiel’s 

“Hi.” Castiel says plainly, not engaging in eye contact.

“Saw you checkin’ me out” Dean teases

“I..I was not checking you out, please don’t flatter yourself.”

Dean’s grin melts away to a slight frown, unpleased at Castiels lack of playfulness “Aw come on, you know you were.” 

Castiel pays no attention to him and continues packing away his books. 

“Well, it was very nice speaking to you,” He says respectfully “But I’ve gotta run, goodbye.”

Castiel grabs his backpack and walks off quickly, trying extra hard not to blush or fall over with embarrassment. Slightly surprised, Dean flicks his cigarette and stubs it out before wandering off back to his friends. 

“Talkin’ to your boyfriend over there?” Ash nudges him with his elbow before walking off

“Shut up, jerk.” 

\-----------------------------------------------

Castiel suddenly jerks awake from the agonisingly loud bell ringing in his ear.

“Class dismissed, remember to have pages 30 to 50 revised for Monday.” Miss McKinnon shouts as kids spew out of her class as fast as they can, excited to enjoy a school-free weekend.

Cas grabs his bag and throws his books in as quick as humanly possible before running out the door.

“Finally, the weekend. I can go home and relax.” 

Castiel wanders out of the school door and gets in line for his bus. 

“What’s with the big grin, dork face?” 

Castiel swings around to see Dean pulling a cigarette from his jacket pocket and placing it neatly between his lips. Cas scoffs and turns back around to resume his place in line.

“Hey hey, what’s with the silent treatment you’re giving me?”

“I don’t want to talk to you.” He turns round again, staring him dead in the eye.

“Why? I don’t bite,” Dean smirks, flashing him a wink “Unless you want me to.”

Just hearing that made the fire in Cas’ cheeks go ablaze again. “Please, just leave me alone.”

“Come on, I’ll give you a ride home?” 

“No.”

“Beats standing in line only to sit on some crummy bus..”

“I-“ 

“Come on, please?”

Castiel thinks for a moment before standing out of line and faking a smile at Dean “Fine.”

“Great.” Deans face lights up as he begins walking Cas to the parking lot “My name’s Dean by the way.”

“I know.”

“Oh good, you’ve heard of me.” Dean smirks proudly “What’s your name?”

“Castiel.”

“Castiel what?”

“Novak.”

“Ooh, strange name”

“It’s Enochian” 

“I have NO clue what that means”

“It mea-“

“Here we are!” 

They arrive at Dean’s car. A 1967 Chevrolet Impala. A classic. Dean pulls open the door and gracefully slides onto the black leather seats.

Castiel takes a moment to admire the beauty before opening the back seat door.

“Woah woah” Dean stops him “What’re you doing?”

“Getting in your car?” Cas says slowly, slightly confused.

“Come on, get in the front. I’m not your chauffeur.” 

Castiel closes the door lightly, scared to even scratch the paint, opens the passenger seat door, and climbs in. 

“Where d’you live?” 

“Lake Street” 

“Comin’ up” Dean exhales, stretching his arm to turn on the music. The Rolling Stones comes blasting through the tiny speakers, Dean’s face lights up as he starts singing along. “He has the voice of an angel” Castiel thinks, watching in awe. 

The drive is quite short, a mere 5 minutes, a normal 10 if Dean didn’t speed so much. They pull up outside a small row of flats. Castiel grabs his backpack and rushes out of the car.

“Thank you for the ride.” Cas says slamming the door shut.

“Hey, wait, stop!” Dean says, quickly getting out of the car. “Can we hang out one day? I wanna get to know you.”

“What? Why?”

“I don’t know, you just seem…interesting, I guess?” 

“Uh..sure?”

“Cool.” Dean swallows the lump of embarrassment in his throat “See you Monday, bye.”

“Have a good day” Cas smiles politely before running inside and dumping his bag. He sighs as he throws himself on his double bed. 

“Why would he even talk to me?” He thinks aloud, throwing his arms above his head to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel is awoken by a noisy bang at the door. 

“Wha-“ Castiel falls out of bed and trails lazily to the door “Sorry, coming!”

Another loud knock appears.

“I said I’m coming!” Castiel shouts opening the front door to reveal a soaking Dean Winchester

“Bet you are. Hey Cas.” Dean smiles 

“Why are, it’s Castiel by the way, why are you here?”

“Well I went for a walk and it started raining and your house is the closest so, yeah?”

“Why didn’t you just go back home?”

“To tell you the truth, I didn’t want to have to take care of my bitch brother again.”

“Okay well..come in, I guess” Castiel opens the door wider, allowing him inside.

Dean trails in shaking the rain out of his hair. Cas leads him to his room and sits him down on the small sofa.

“I’ll go and get some beverages. Won’t be a moment.”

Cas runs quickly into the kitchen and grabs some coca cola bottles from the fridge. He walks back into the room to find Dean lying on his bed, arm behind his head, TV remote in hand.

“I don’t know if you like coke but here you go” 

“Thanks” Dean smirks, taking the bottle and twisting off the cap.

Castiel places down his bottle and tries to smarten up the bed sheets.

“Hey, hey, relax there OCD”

“That’s extremely offensive. And I don’t have OCD, I just like things to be neat.”

“Whatever” Dean says, getting up to help Cas.

“There.” Castiel smiles sitting on the perfected bed slowly.

Dean stands for a moment before throwing himself on the spot next to Castiel.

“So, whadyou do for fun around here, Cas?”

“It’s Castiel, and I normally read or watch tv”

“Nothing fun then?” Dean switches off the TV and scoffs.

“What’s wrong?” 

“There’s never anything good on TV.”

Both Dean and Castiel sit in silence, staring at the blank TV screen, as if waiting for it to magically turn on and play the most spectacular TV programme to end all awkward silences. 

“We could listen to some music?” Cas blurts out, breaking the silence

“Uh, sure. Where’s your music collection?” 

“Beside my TV, next to the DVDs”

Dean trails sluggishly to the TV and slumps down aside it. 

“I’ll be right back” Castiel walks off to the bathroom, leaving Dean flicking through his CD's.

“You’ve got some good music taste,” Dean calls from the bedroom “ACDC, Metallica, Iron Maiden. Damn.”

“Thank you, most of the albums were my brothers, Balthazar.”

“Batazar?!”

“No, Balthazar.” Cas says, walking back into the room doing up his zipper.

“Your family has some weird names” Dean turns to see Cas fondling with his jeans “Need some help?”

“N-No!”

“Just kidding, jeez.” Dean laughs 

Dean pulls out an ABBA CD “What is this?” He says shaking his head slowly, an amused smirk on his face.

“That’s Anna’s I swear” 

“Well at least one of your family members have a normal name..” Dean grabs an ACDC album and sticks it in the stereo. “How many siblings do you have anyway?”

“A few. What about you?”

“It’s just me and Sammy”

“Oh, tell me about him.”

“Well, he’s the youngest. We’ve grown closer since my dad has been at work a lot lately.” Dean smiles to himself

“That’s too bad, what does your dad do for a living?”

“Eh, it’s not really important.” Dean presses play on the stereo and sits back on the bed.

Music fills the whole room as Cas and Dean lightly tap their fingers and nod their heads to the beat. 

“Good choice, I love this song.” Castiel smiles

“Me too, it’s probably my favorite” 

\-----------------------------------------------

A good few hours have passed, Dean and Castiel have listened to almost every album Cas has, each song they’d sing along, Dean imitating the guitar, Cas the drums. 

“Well, it’s getting late so I should really go now.” Dean yawns, looking at the clock.

“Yeah, today was great though.”

Dean grins and pulls on his leather jacket before walking to the door. “We should hang out again sometime soon.”

“Absolutely” Castiel smiles and opens the front door, allowing Dean to exit. “Goodnight.”

“Night, Cas.” 

Castiel doesn’t even think to correct him this time.

They stand smiling at each other for a moment before Dean walks off, Cas eventually closes the door and sighs happily.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A smooth comeback to this fic, I didn't want to write too much but not too little.  
> Sorry for taking so long to update this, but I hope you guys enjoy!

Castiel lies in bed the next morning, pondering what to do.

"I can't believe it's only Saturday," he thinks "Normally I'm happy about the weekend but I just want to see Dean again."

He rolls over onto his back and stares at the plain white ceiling above. "May as well get up."

Castiel trails lazily to the bathroom and splashes his face with water before brushing his teeth. He pulls softly at the skin under his eyes. "Eugh, do I always look this tired?" he murmurs.

Castiel lies back on the living room sofa and flicks on the TV. Instantly the news pops up with yet another sad story of a young girl going missing. 

"The world is so fucked up." He thinks

\-----------------------------------------------

A couple of hours pass of flicking through channels and sipping some cola before Castiel throws on his jacket and heads out to the store. 

Juggling cola, potato chips, and ramen noodles in hand, Cas stands patiently in line.

"What the hell do you mean it's fake?? It says **right** there, January 24th, 1995." exclaims Dean.

"Sir this is clearly fake, you cannot purchase this alcohol." replies the store clerk

"Yeah. Whatever!"  Dean turns around and bumps into Castiel "Shit, hey Cas."

"H-Hi, what's going on?"

"Nothing just this DICK saying my ID is fake."

"Aren't you only 19?"

Dean shushes Cas with his hand "Shhhhut up they don't know that! Hurry up and buy your crap I'll be outside."

\-----------------------------------------------

"It's 1pm why are you trying to buy alcohol?" Castiel ponders

"It's for later, don't be so judgemental." Dean scoffs "And what's wrong with drinking at this time?!"

"I- Sorry I didn't mean it that way."

"It's cool I'm just playing, man."

They sit in silence in Dean's car for a moment before he starts the engine

"Where to?" Dean asks

"Don't you wanna go home?"

"Nah, wanna hang out with you. I like you. Wanna go grab a bite to eat?"

"Sure." Castiel smiles and clicks his tongue

Dean hovers for a moment, staring into Castiel's eyes. "Sure."

\-----------------------------------------------

Castiel softly sucks on his milkshake as he sits across from Dean in the retro American diner.

"I love these kinds of places." He smiles

"Yeah they're pretty sweet." Dean replies "I'm so hungry can they not hurry it up?"

"I'm sure they could."

At that point a chirpy waitress makes her way toward the table with a tray full of food.

"Yessss" Dean rubs his hands together and smiles as his bacon cheeseburger is placed in front of him. "Thank you lady"

"Thank you, Miss." Castiel says softly 

"Mmmf" Dean moans lightly as he stuffs his face 

Cas places a couple fries in his mouth, wiping his mouth every now and then. Making sure not to make a mess. Whereas on the opposite side of the table, bits of bacon and lettuce and spit are flying everywhere.

"You're so attractive." Castiel chuckles 

"I know right," Dean wipes his mouth and winks "It's just so good."

"If you make that noise while eating, I wonder what noises you make in other..enjoyable situations." Castiel says awkwardly, trying to sound as smooth as possible.

Dean stops chewing for a second and his cheeks turn a soft pink

"Sorry that was..weird."

"N-No I uh" Dean stammers "I liked it. Anything cheeky is alright with me." 

"Awesome."

"Yeah."

Castiel goes back to sipping his milkshake.

Dean goes back to stuffing his face.


End file.
